deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Comeback battle 1: Jetstream Sam vs Kai Leng
Tonight on Comeback, two of gaming's most fearsome cyber-ninja's do battle. In corner one, we have Samuel "Jetstream" Rodrigues, the Desperado mercernary who cut off Raiden's eye and left arm and helped him rediscover his sociopathic nature! In corner two, we have Kai Leng, the Cerberus assasin who killed Thane Krios and enforced the bidding of the Illusive Man in his war against Commander Shepard! It's time to test their weapons and their skills to see WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Jetstream Sam Bio: Sam is the latest in a long line of swordsmen dating back to the 16th century. Taught the Uradichi, or "Murdering Sword", technique by his father who ran a dojo, Sam inherited the Muramasa Blade shortly before his father's death at the hands of one of his pupils. Sam fled the country, training his swordmanship heavily, then returned briefly to kill the pupil in question before becoming a mercernary. Sometime later, Sam attempted to assasinate Senator Steven Armstrong for wasting human lives for his spot in office, but was defeated and contracted into Desperado to assist in Armstrong's plan. He and Raiden first encounter each other in Africa, where Sam assists Sundowner in assasinating Prime Minister N'Mani, a man Raiden and his PMC company were assigned to protect before savagely beating Raiden to near death, costing him his eye and left arm. Raiden encounters Sam in Denver, Colorado en route to stop Desperado from turning children into cyborgs, and alongside Monsoon, forced Raiden to re-activate his Jack the Ripper persona in order to continue fighting properly. After Raiden kills both Monsoon and Sundowner, Sam corners him on the highway to a nearby launch site, and the two do battle a final time, where Raiden prevails after a brutal battle by stabbing Sam in the abdomen and discovering he has little in the way of cyborg technology. As a show of respect for an old friend, Sam allows Bladewolf to take his sword after his death and give it to Raiden, enabling him to use it to kill Senator Armstrong and stop his plan of a war with Pakistan to get himself elected. Kai Leng Bio: Kai Leng was a former N7 marine turned Cebrerus assassin after he was court-martialed and discharged for killing a Krogan in cold blood. After Kai Leng is discharged, The Illusive Man recruited Kai Leng and cybernetically enhanced him to make him the ultimate assassin. He and Shepard first encounter each other during Cebrerus failed coup of the Citadel, where Leng attempts to assasinate the Salarian councilor, but is stopped by Thane Krios, who is critcally injured and dies of his wounds later. Leng narrowly escapes Shepard, and removes any evidence of his appearance from C-Sec camera's. Kai Leng appears later during Shepard's mission of capturing a Prothean VI on Thessia, killing the scientist personel and doing battle with Shepard with backup from a nearby gunship. Realizing Shepard and his team are too much for him, he retreats with the VI, leveling the temple in the process. The Reapers overrun Thessia, and Kai Leng sends Shepard a taunting email mocking him for his failures. Kai Leng remerges briefly on Horizon, nearly killing Ex-Cerberus agent Miranda Lawson, who only survives due to Shepard warning her about Leng beforehand. Miranda reveals she deployed a tracking device on Leng as he escaped, which enables the Systems Alliance to lead a massive assault on Cerberus headquarters. Kai Leng attacks Shepard as he reaches the VI in the Illusive Man's communications room, and Kai Leng is defeated and critcally injured by Shepard. He attempts to make a final strike against a distracted Shepard, who breaks his sword and impales him on his Omni-blade, telling him, "That was for Thane, you son of a bitch." Weapons of the Warriors Jetstream Sam Muramasa Blade: Passed down for generations, Sam's Muramasa blade was originally just a normal katana, but when it was given to Sam, he turned it into a High Frequency blade, making it significantly stronger than any other HF blade, such as being capable of tearing through Nanomachines signifacantly easier than Raiden's standard blade could. Kai Leng Monomolecular Blade: Wielded by Leng and numerous Cerberus phantoms, Monomolecular blades are weapons designed to be as sharp as possible. They can cut straight through kinetic barriers with no issue, though they don't appear to be incredibly durable, as Shepard was capable of snapping it with minimal effort. X-Factors Jetstream Sam vs Kai Leng 60 Organization Loyalty 85 Over the course of Rising, Sam never shows an intense loyalty to Steven Armstrong or Desperado, only reluctantly following the majority of his orders, and Armstrong actively regarded him as a pain in the ass. Kai Leng was indoctrinated, at the very least forcing him to exactly follow the Illusive Man's orders without question. 100 Weapon Skill 70 Kai Leng relied mostly on dirty tricks and his opponents overwhelming stupidity in the way of anything resembling actual skill in fighting, and when he was pitted against a foe who could match him in skill, it ended in his crushing defeat and brutal death. Sam is easily the best swordsman in the Metal Gear universe, capable of effortlessly defeating Raiden, a foe stronger and faster than he is, in their first fight and just barely losing to him in their second battle. He's capable of blocking fire from a .50 Caliber machine at a range of two or three feet, and defeating a dozen cybernetically enhanced soldiers wielding submachine guns in a time before genetic enhancement was the norm for soldiers. 90 Speed 75 Kai Leng can dodge fire from a pistol at a decent range, but against opponents who weren't busy driving a car and wielding much stronger and faster weapons, he was no match for anything sent his way. Sam can dodge a .50 Cal machine gun at a matter of feet, and close the distance of several yards in a matter of seconds. 78 Strength 85 Sam had very little in the way of cybernetic modification beyond a cybernetic left arm, and he's never portrayed as anything beyond slightly stronger than the average human. Kai Leng can crush metal panels under his feet, and overpower a Krogan in a knifefight even prior to cyborgization. 65 Training 90 Sam received brief training under his father prior to his death, and then trained himself for his vengeance against the person who killed him. Kai Leng was an N7 Alliance Marine, part of a group of immensely skilled marines with an incredibly high failure rate, as part of his whole "Evil Shepard" gimmick. 90 Combat Experience 85 While both warriors have been active around the same amount of time, Kai Leng was never pitted against foes as brutal as cyborgs, Metal Gears, and a nano-machines (SON) enhanced Senator, like Sam was. Warriors in Action Battle Kai Leng stormed into the command center, satisfied in his victory over Shepard once again. Lawson may have escaped, but she would re-emerge. And when she did, he would be waiting. The Illusive Man turned at the sound of Leng's approach, and stamped out his cigarette. "What is it now? Shepard again?" Kai Leng reflexively put his hand on his sword, ready to do battle with his foe once more. "No, we believe Shepard has gone to ground to prepare his troops for further assault against the Reapers. We have discovered something much more...important to our cause." Kai tilted his head quizzically, thinking to himself, "Something more important than Shepard, or the Reapers? What could it be?" Meanwhile, in the Colorado deserts... Sam spun his blade back and forth between his fingers, waiting for Jack or Wolfy to show up, for something to happen. 2 years of planning, and he doubted it all on the last day. Strange, what meeting new people can do to your mind. But Sam had had enough with higher causes for a long time. As for now? He just wanted to cross blades with Jack for a final time, see who was the best once and for all. Suddenly, there was a bright yellow flash and a mysterious man in black armor stepped out, accompanied by two soldiers in white armor. Sam grinned, then walked towards the group. This would be interesting indeed. 5 minutes earlier... Kai stepped into the ruins alongside his backup of two Centurions. The Illusive Man had given him his orders. Investigate the piece of Prothean technology scientists had discovered, and learn the whereabouts of the troops sent prior. "Kai, are you seeing anything of interest?" The Illusive Man asked through the chip in Kai Leng's ear. "No, but something here is putting me...on edge." Kai's hand slowly drew his sword from his sheath just as a Centurion rested his hand on a glowing blue wall, causing a rupture of light to spread from it. "Look out!" One of the Centurions cried as the light blinded Kai. When the assassin re-opened his eyes, he saw a desert, a big one at that, with a single road cutting through it. "You're not exactly who I was looking for," a mysterious man in green armor said from 50 feet away, "but, practice makes perfect, no?" Suddenly, the man drew his sword and dashed towards Kai Leng, effortlessly dodging the shots from the Centurions, then killing them both with one strike a second later. Kai quickly raised his sword to block, and was pushed back, staggering over his over feet to balance himself. "Leng, are you still there? If you have to kill him, bring his sword to me." The Illusive Man ordered through his earpiece as Kai blocked three more strikes from the man's sword. Sam grinned as his foe once again staggered backward to dodge one of his attacks. "Come on now, pretty boy! Hit me!" He shouted, quickly sheathing his sword and raising his hands in an arrogant manner. His enemy jumped forward to strike, a rookie mistake that would be punished shortly. Sam quickly drew his blade, sidestepping his opponent and slicing downward, leaving a massive slash across his back. Kai stumbled, his teeth gritted in pain. "You'll pay for that!" He shouted, quickly whipping around and lunging forward with his sword. With a clash, Kai and his opponent locked blades. "This is unfortunate. I was really hoping more from you. I wonder why this is." The man chuckled, then pushed Kai Leng backwards, and lunging forward. Acting reflexively, Kai raised his wrist and fired from his palm blaster, hitting him in the hand and knocking the sword a few feet away. Somewhat surprised, Sam raised his hands and bowed. "Fighting dirty, eh? I was hoping you'd be above that. Oh well, life is full of disappointment." Enraged, his disappointing opponent charged forward, with Sam reaching his left hand out and quickly grabbing the sword as it came down. "Ah! Now I see it. You deny your blade its true potential, by treating it as a tool, a means to an end. If you truly considered yourself a swordsman, you wouldn't use fancy tricks!" His opponent grimaced, and Sam chuckled. His taunt had succeeded. "SHUT UP!" Kai Leng shouted, pushing backward with all his strength and forcing his foe backward, sending him staggering. Kai grinned, until he realized that the man had been pushed towards his sword. The man wiped the blood off his blade with his fingers and stepped forward. "I'm getting bored. I think its time..." He slid a mask over his mouth... "I finished this up." He dashed forward in the blink of eye, driving the blade straight through Kai's chest. "It's over!" Sam yelled as he pulled the blade out of the black-armored man's chest, then seeing the man attempt to raise his arm to use his wrist blast, he swiftly sliced off the arm in question. "Well, I'd say better luck next time, but there won't be much of a next time, will there?" He laughed as he shook the blood off his sword, then sheathed it. Kai Leng collapsed into a puddle of his own blood, mumbling to himself, "No, not like this. I was meant...to do battle with Shepard...to show...the Illusive Man...who was greatest." Closing his eyes for a final time, Cerberus greatest assassin had fallen. "Kai Leng, come in. Kai! KAI!" The Illusive Man shouted, before slamming his fist into his armrest. He knew this would happen eventually, but it would have been better not to happen today. Shaking his head, he pressed a button to initiate plan B. Sam could see something on the horizon, and grinned in excitement just as a man's voice cleared his throat behind him. "Hm?" Sam turned around to see a hologram of a man sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette. "Hello. I see you've met Kai Leng, our best assassin. We've grown an interest in-" He was cut off by Sam outburst of laughter. "If he was your best, I'd recommend rehiring." Sam chuckled as he began to turn away. "Wait!" The man raised his hand. "Don't you see that you're missing a chance to take part in the rising of humanity in the eyes of the galaxy? To use your blade for a cause?" Suddenly, Sam's smile disappeared. "I've had enough of higher causes, of heroic sacrifices, of the good of many. Now, I've decided that I shall follow my own ideals once more. Sorry for the inconvenience." Sam said just seconds before he crushed the projector, and the suited man disappeared. The Illusive Man angrily snuffed out his cigarette and got up to leave. His best agent was dead, a new recruit slipped through his fingers, and Shepard was on his way. Cerberus was on its way out, he realized that now, but it would not simply vanish into the night. He would meet Shepard at the Crucible, and decide the galaxies fate once and for all. Sam turned his head to see Bladewolf standing a couple feet away. "Hello again, Wolfy." Bladewolf tensed, "Samuel. I was not..." "Expecting me?" Sam looked over at Kai Leng's corpse as it lay in pieces. "Life is full of surprises, isn't it?" Reaching down to pet the cybernetic dog on the head, Sam smiled and said, "Let me tell something, Wolfy. Just between you and me." WINNER: Jetstream Sam Experts Opinion Sam was able to easily defeat Kai Leng because he was simply the better swordsman. His experience, speed, swordsmanship, and stronger blade enabled him to put down Kai Leng, who brought the greater training and strength, which were ultimately not important enough factors in a duel of swords. Notes *Voting ends next Saturday. *It will be set prior to Shepards's assault on the Cerberus headquarters, and before R-07: Desert Showdown. *It will be set in the Denver deserts. Category:Blog posts